Crash into me
by reidbetweentheelines
Summary: With only his dragon Niveus and a pack, Kurt must complete a journey to prove himself worthy of being ruler of his kingdom Audentia. On the way, his path changes after finding a half frozen boy who was banished from his own kingdom. Together they race against time to complete Kurt's task and make it home in time. Dragon!klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Crash into me:**

Disclaimer: I do not own glee ... or a dragon

* * *

Chapter 1:

The harsh winter wind blew over the face of the mountain, a few snowflakes stinging the skin of Kurt's cold flushed cheek. He wrapped the hide jacket tighter around his chest, trying to regain as much heat as possible. His thick boots crunched the dusting of snow under his feet as he walked through the deserted courtyard towards the cave in the side of the mountain where the royal family's dragons were kept.

He paused outside the entrance, taking in the view of his kingdom for what might be one last time. Below the rock outcrop was the small kingdom of Audentia which Kurt's family had ruled over for centuries. Small wooden and stone houses were built into the edge of the rock face from the royal family's home at the top, down to the water's edge. Dragons of all colors were flying through the sky, leaving the constant sound of moving air in their wake.

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts by a small nudge to his back, a puff of warm air heavy with the smell of rotten fish and meat blew over his shoulders. Despite the rank odor he was unable to stop the smile spreading across his frozen face.

"Niveus." The word hung in the air as Kurt turned slightly to run his mitten clad hand over the smooth silver scales on his dragon's cheek. His dragon was at least twenty feet tall, covered in silver scales, spines trailed along the curve of her back down to her tail. Two wings curled in close to the dragon's side. Niveus puffed again and this time Kurt laughed, "God you, stop breathing that nasty breath all over me."

Niveus shook her head back and forth and Kurt rolled his eyes, his hand resuming their path from her cheek bone down the smooth scales of her broad chest. She butted him again and Kurt could sense her anticipation swirling around with his anxiety. After one more push that actually sent him stumbling slightly forward, Kurt gave in.

"Alright, alright!" He conceded. Niveus ducked her head and stretched her wing to the side, lowering her shoulder enough for Kurt to jump on. Running his hands down the side of her neck, Kurt doubled checked that the pack on his back was fastened across his chest before he tugged his scarf over his lower face and pulled it tight.

Niveus watched him settle, her dark blue eyes never leaving Kurt's face. A small nod was all it took before her wings spread out to their full length, touching the edge of the rocky cliff on both sides before rising up and down. A swirl of snow rose up from the stone as they moved airborne, Niveus shaking her silvery head once before she dove down the edge of the rock cliff, Kurt holding on tight as they plunged down the mountain face.

Before coming too close to the raised roofs of the houses below them, Niveus turned and rose quickly easing into a slow glide around the city. They circled the small kingdom for a few minutes, Kurt relaxing and taking his first deep breath since they left his home on the cliff face.

"Alright girl, we've got a ceremony to go to." Kurt said reluctantly, patting Niveus' shoulder to let her know their short lived flight was over for the moment. She took one more lap in the sky before slowly spiraling towards the ground, heading towards the center circle where Kurt could barely see the outline of people gathering below.

As they got closer to the frozen earth Kurt could see his parents, dressed in the thick royal robes standing in the center, his little sister by their side so bundled that Kurt could barely see her face underneath the layers. The town's people clustered tightly together in a circle around them. Niveus sensed the change in atmosphere and held her head high, the spines down her back sticking up as her claws hit the stone and she drew her wings in.

Chancing a quick glance around Kurt took a steadying breath. A quick kiss was placed to the center of Niveus' neck before she lowered her body and Kurt slid off, the sound of his boots hitting the icy ground and echoing around.

"Kurt." His head whipped toward his father and he walked closer stopping a few feet from his family, he wanted to look back at Niveus -take some comfort from the dragon that had become his best friend- but didn't.

"Son, today marks seven days after your eighteenth birthday. As per the tradition of this kingdom, you will fly to the top of the mountain at the far end of this island and bring back a stone from the cave that will become your family gem when you take over this land."

The words settled in Kurt's chest. He had heard this much before, it was the topic of conversation in his home and the homes of Audentia. But for many of the people around him he would be the first son to take the journey in their lifetime. From the corner of his eye he could see the tears falling from his mother's eyes but he didn't move to comfort her like his mind was urging him to do. Instead he stood tall, and let the enormity of his task fall over his shoulders as his father continued.

"You will only have the items in your pack and your dragon to aid you through this journey. Shall you not return in a week, the kingdom will mourn your death."

He knew it was coming but it didn't stop the seizing of his chest, only tightening further when a sob left his mother's lips. This task was a test of survival, a way to prove that he could rule the kingdom, and to instill trust in the town's people. None of that made it any less terrifying though. Kurt sensed Niveus standing over him, then her head grazed his shoulder and it was all the reassurance he needed.

"We wish you luck and good health Kurt, may you return in seven days' time a man, ready to take on the responsibility of ruling this land." Silence fell around the whole circle, even the dragons that had once been flying overhead had taken to the ground, their heads bowed.

His father stepped forward and Kurt fell into his arms. The strong arms kept him grounded and he squeezed his eyes shut, "I love you son, remember everything you've been taught. Sometimes your greatest weakness can be your greatest strength."

Nodding Kurt was only released for a second before his mother's arms wrapped around his body, her tears falling onto the hide of his jacket. "Mother-"

"Shh sweetheart." She pulled back and cupped Kurt's face between her hands, "I love you Kurt, listen to your heart and the rest will fall into place." Her blue eyes locked with his and he barely managed a small nod. With one last kiss to his cheek she let go.

Kneeling down Kurt reached forward and pulled down the scarf covering all of his sister's face except for her eyes, "I love you Katla," he murmured, kissing her pink cheek and brushing the cinnamon strands of hair from her face.

"I love you too Kurt." She threw her arms around his neck, but it wasn't quite as close Kurt would have liked because of the layer they were both wrapped in. With a final kiss to her cheek he stood and dusted off the snowflakes that had stuck to his pants.

Kurt didn't speak until he was back on Niveus, the silver dragon shifting her weight between her feet and Kurt could feel the excitement rolling off her, it was almost intoxicating.

"Today I will leave on the journey as the men in generations before me have done, and I intended on returning in at least seven days, ready your be your ruler." His words with meet with a huge cheer from the people surrounding him on all sides and Niveus' wings spread out, pumping the air until they were hovering a few hundred feet above the gathering below. With one last wave towards his family, Kurt nudged Niveus and she blew a stream of fire straight into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke in their wake before that too disappeared into the frozen air.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? :)**

**Niveous means snowy/white in Latin and Audentia means courage (at least that's what google translate told me)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crash into me:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee … or a dragon

Chapter 2:

The darkening of the sky as the sun fell was the only sign of time passing as Kurt flew above the clouds on the back of Niveus. Occasionally they would duck back under the clouds so Kurt could keep them headed towards the mountain, before rising back in the air. Once the sky reached a dark grey, Kurt directed Niveus back under the cloud cover. Together they flew over the tree tops while Kurt scanned the earth below them.

Finding an open meadow Kurt patted the side of Niveus' neck, "Slow down, I think we should stop soon." On cue Niveus slowed the motion of her wings and crept closer to the ground, the small movements of Kurt's hands on her neck directing her movements until she landed in a snowy meadow by the base of a cliff.

Sliding off Niveus Kurt leant most his weight on her side until he could work the stiffness from his limbs. It was eerily silent on the ground. Gone was the constant rush of air past his ears and beat of Niveus' wings. In its place was the soft sound of snow falling on snow and the occasional rustle of branches moving in synch.

Kurt walked around and kissed Niveus' forehead when she ducked her head, both their breath mixing into a small cloud around them. "Well I guess we should find somewhere to sleep." Kurt said aloud, cringing at the way his voice broke the silence around them. It was hard to see anything clearly considering a blanket of snow covered everything in sight as more flakes fell steadily.

Deciding that a sleeping place was the most important thing, Kurt walked towards the rocky cliff, Niveus following behind him, her tail leaving a trail in the snow. He walked the length of the cliff looking around as his hand ran against the side of the stone. After heading a little further down the face, but still close enough that he could see the meadow, Kurt found an alcove in the solid rock. It was big enough for a few people and with Niveus sleeping outside it would be plenty safe.

Feeling curious Niveus stuck her head into the alcove and bumped Kurt with her nose, he took it was her approval. Kurt brushed snow from his jacket and was about to bend down to start brushing the snow from the floor of the small cave when Niveus butted him again.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He said trying to push her head away but she continued. He stood up and placed his hands on his hips, "What?" She snorted and pressed her head to his chest pushing him back out of the cave. Too tired to really ask any more questions –which his dragon couldn't answer anyway- Kurt let himself be moved until he was back behind Niveus' wing. She bopped the top of his head before turning back towards the cave and blowing a stream of fire right into the heart of it.

Instinctively Kurt brought his arms over his face before he realized Niveus' wing was in front of him and he was tucked back behind her body enough that the smoke and heat didn't quite reach him. With an overwhelming sense of awe and love for his dragon, Kurt rested his head against her side until she seemed content with her work.

Eyes bright and with what Kurt considered her signature grin, Niveus stepped aside and nudged Kurt forward to inspect the cave. Sure enough, it was completely dry.

"Thanks girl." Kurt reached up to run his hands down her cheek while her eyes closed, a small puff of air leaving her nostrils. "I'm going to set up camp so you should go find something to eat, okay?"

Niveus tilted her head and shifted on her feet, it was enough for Kurt to feel her uneasiness.

"I'll be fine, just don't go too far." She stared at him for a second before pressing her nose to his chest and clambering away. With a heavy sigh and the reality of being alone and far from his family sinking in, Kurt set down his pack and walked out of the cave to collect some wood. Bending down he brushed the snow from a few fallen branches humming quietly to himself. A ways off he could hear Niveus moving around the forest.

By the time Niveus returned Kurt had a decent pile of sticks and branches collected, all placed in a pile just inside the entrance to the cave. He was just lying out the blanket from his pack when Niveus stuck her head in and nudged his shoulder.

"Hey," Kurt said happily, not looking up as he continued to lay out the blanket. Agitated, Niveus tried again, a small whine rising from her throat. The sound startled Kurt and he looked up to see her large eyes sad. "What's wrong?"

Niveus whined again and backed out of the cage moving her head to the side towards something in the forest and then back to Kurt who hadn't moved, confused by his dragon's behavior.

"Is there something out there?" He asked rising to his feet and pulling his scarf back up. The light outside was fading with each passing moment and Kurt was hesitant to trek back out into the unknown forest.

Thrashing her head from side to side Niveus moved back further from the cave and headed towards the trees on the right of the cave. She stopped and huffed, making a louder whining sound until Kurt started to follow her.

"Okay! Okay!" He drew his coat in closer and ran towards Niveus until he was by her side. Matching his step with hers Kurt followed his dragon, looking back every now and then until he could barely see the meadow through the trees. Just when he was starting to get nervous Niveus stopped by the side of a tree. She bumped Kurt with her wing to get his attention before reaching her head forward and nudging something under the tree.

Walking forward, Kurt's breath caught in his throat when he realized it was a person, curled up into a tight ball at the base of the tree. Niveus continued to nudge the person, blowing warm air until all the snow in a five foot radius had melted away. Keeping one hand on Niveus' neck as a point of contact Kurt stepped forward, kneeling down.

Through the darkness Kurt could see it was a boy, probably the same age as he was. A mass of curls poked out from the fur lined hood covering half his head.

"Hello?" Kurt whispered, but only the sound of Niveus fidgeting next to him was heard.

"Can you hear me?" He tried again a little louder, reaching out to shake the boy's shoulder.

Watching closely Kurt saw the boy's eyes scrunch together, followed by a small whimper, fading quickly into the silence.

Kurt and Niveus turned to look at each other with wide eyes in a way that would have been comical in any other situation. "Oh my god." Kurt breathed out before looking back to the boy.

Taking off his mitten and setting it in the snow beside his thigh, Kurt reached forward until his bare finger brushed against the skin of the boy. It was cold -much too cold- Kurt noted and he uncurled his fingers until he was practically cupping the boy's cheek with his hand.

Unsure if it was the heat from Niveus and his hand, or his voice, Kurt watched as the boy's eyes flickered open locking with his own.

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love hearing your thoughts :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crash into me:**

Chapter 3:

A collection of emotions passed over the hazel eyes in front of him but fear clearly dominated the rest, even in the darkness Kurt could see that. It took him a second to find his voice, he had been so scared that the boy was dead but now he was freaking out about what to do because he was _alive_. This wasn't part of his task, never did he expect to find a boy half frozen and barely hanging on to consciousness.

"It's okay," He rushed to say pulling his hand back but leaving it on the boy's shoulder, ignoring the cold driving away the feeling in his fingers, "My name is Kurt, I won't hurt you. Niveus won't either."

At the mention of her name Niveus blew a gust of warm across them and Kurt saw a shiver wrack through the boy's body at the feeling of the warm air hitting is skin.

"Wha-" The boy rasped but Kurt cut him off.

"Shhh, don't say anything; I think you're dehydrated, among many other things." The boy's face fell and contorted as though he was in physical pain from the words. "No! I didn't mean it that way; i-it's nothing to serious, nothing that we can't fix."

Again probably not the right thing to say considering the way the boy curled in tighter and a single tear fell from his eyes. Mouth gaping open but unsure what to say Kurt looked to Niveus who had lowered herself to the ground and was blowing small puffs of air across the boy's forehead. Kurt recognized the action; it was something she always did when he was upset. It was strange for Kurt to see his dragon knowing the boys emotions better than he did.

"I'm sorry!" Kurt began, his voice wavering as the boy reopened his eyes. He was getting upset just from seeing this boy clearly distressed about something. "I'm sorry if I said something. I want to help you, is there anything that hurts? Something broken?"

After a moment of hesitation the boy nodded.

Okay, that was something Kurt could handle … the crying and looks of pure pain not so much. "Can you show me where? If it doesn't hurt too much?"

With a grunt, face streaked with dirt and scrunched with the effort, the boy slowly sat up, Niveus pressing against his side to keep him steady. Ever so slowly he raised his arm and pointed down to his leg, one was curled into his chest but the other laid out and with slow movements to not startle the boy Kurt reached out and gently brushed his hands down the boy's leg.

A hitch in breath left the boy when Kurt's hands ghosted over his knee, barely making contact with the fabric of his pants.

"Is it your knee?" Kurt wondered aloud, looking up to make eye contact with the boy.

A nod, and then another breath that sounded like it caught in his throat.

With a shy comforting smile Kurt sat back, putting his mitten back on his bare hand. "Would you be okay moving a little ways? I can help and from the looks of it Niveus will to."

The beginning of a smile showed on the boy's face as his eyes flickered to the dragon by his side, and then returning to Kurt's.

"I'm staying in a cave not too far away, you can stay with me for the night and we can look at your knee again in the morning. I can give you some water and food too, you look like you haven't eaten or drank anything in a while."

The downcast eyes of the boy in front of him were the confirmation Kurt needed. Standing, he shook out his arms and legs to get the blood flowing back to his limbs after kneeling for so long.

With Niveus' help Kurt was able to keep the boy upright, no weight on his bad leg and slowly - ever so slowly- they made their way back through the dark forest to the little cave. Every now and then Niveus would blow out a small burst of fire, illuminating a small patch of the forest around them; it was enough to keep them on track until they finally reached the shelter Kurt had chosen earlier.

As gently as possible Kurt lowered the boy onto the blanket covering the floor, working silently they were able to wrap his body in the thick wool but it did little to stop the shakes wracking his body, and the hiss leaving the boy's mouth as his leg was tweaked with each shudder.

Trying to work as quickly as possibly Kurt adjusted the pile of branches and then smiled happily as Niveus blew a small stream of fire over them, the twigs catching immediately. Bathed in a flickering of light Kurt pulled out a tin cup and filled it with snow before setting it close to the edge of the fire.

"Here, drink this." Taking the warm cup in his hands Kurt held it out to the boy, their skin brushing as he took it into his hands. With shaky movements Kurt watched him raise it to his lips, relaxing ever so slightly as the warm water slid down his throat.

"Th-thank you." The voice was so quiet Kurt almost thought he imagined it but the boy, whose name he still didn't know, gave him a hesitant smile before taking another sip of his drink.

"You're welcome." Kurt replied sincerely. "It's getting too dark for me to find food so this will have to do." Reaching into his pack Kurt pulled out a cloth bag filled with dried berries and nuts. With cold fingers he pulled open the draw string picking out a handful and holding it out to his guest.

With hesitant fingers the boy reached out and took a few from Kurt's palm, their skin now closer to the same temperature. Watching their every movement Niveus laid curled up outside the entrance to the cave, her silvery scales reflecting the flight from the fire and sending it dancing in patterns around the barren walls of the cave.

Silently Kurt ate a small portion of the nuts and berries, always offering to some to the boy before he took some for his self.

Yawn left Kurt and he realized that he only had one blanket, and it was currently wrapped tightly around the boy sitting across the cave from him. "Um, I only have one blanket."

The boy's eyes flew wide and he tried to take the blanket from his shoulders, whimpering as his injured leg was bumped.

"No, no it's okay." Kurt reached out a hand, stopping before it reached the boy, "Do you mind if we share?"

Never breaking contact, uneasy eyes followed Kurt's as he cautiously scooted around the edge of the cave until he was sitting by the boy's side. "Is this okay?"

No words left the boy's open mouth but he gave a nod and Kurt helped him readjust the blanket, mindful of his leg, until it was wrapped around the both of them.

"What's your name?"

The boy opened his eyes, looking up at Kurt for a few seconds, "Blaine."

"Good night Blaine."

A few blinks before his eyes closed and his head came to rest on Kurt's shoulder, "Good night Kurt."

He barely had time to register that the boy –_Blaine_- knew his name before Kurt's eyes closed and he too fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Once again thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for reading this story. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crash into me:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee ... or a dragon.

Chapter 4:

It probably wasn't the best decision to make, given the time constraint he was under, but two days passed after finding Blaine before Kurt mentioned having to leave to complete his task. At first Blaine seemed to be improving, the color returned to his cheeks and he was able to stay awake for longer periods of time. They even held a full conversation one night as they sat shoulder to shoulder against the cold wall of the cave.

The snow continued to fall slowly outside the wall of the cave and added another layer to the white forest. Niveus shook her body every now and then to keep the snow from collecting on her. Breaking the chilly silence Kurt asked why Blaine was out in the forest during a snowstorm, and the answer was more than he expected.

After a few heavy moments, Blaine began to speak, telling Kurt about the kingdom he was born in, the hostility that ran through the minds of everyone. After the first few sentences it was like a damn had been broken and everything he had been holding in came rushing out. He couldn't stop. He told Kurt about being kissed by a boy –Sebastian- only to later learn he was royalty, the son of the king's cousin. Blaine later learned the hard way that they had been caught, and Sebastian denied everything, said Blaine had came on to him. It was because of that that Blaine had been exiled. Since he was nobility, Sebastian's word was believed and Blaine was banished, thrown on the back of a random dragon and sent away. He never got to say goodbye to his family or his dragon Viridi.

After that heart wrenching story, Blaine talked more. At random times he would bring up the happy stories from his childhood and about his dragon who he told Kurt all about. He chose Viridi, the green dragon, at eleven years old. It looked like he was on the mend, until he wasn't.

He grew weaker every day, face twisted with pain all the time. Kurt tried to wrap his knee, but Blaine nearly bit through his tongue in pain and Kurt stopped, not trying again.

So after three days had passed, Kurt knew something needed to be done. Blaine wasn't going to get better sitting curled up next to Kurt in a frozen cave all day. He needed to see a doctor; he needed warmth and real food. At night after the curly haired boy had fallen into a restless sleep Kurt's mind would race, trying to comprehend why he cared so much about the injured boy. Why a smile on Blaine's face sent his heart racing, when they caught each other staring his face would heat up despite the chilling temperature. It was growing to more than simple attraction; he cared about Blaine –really cared- which is how he knew that it was time to leave.

Blaine must have noticed Kurt's far off look as he thought how to broach the subject because he reached out and took Kurt's hand in his own, "Kurt, are you alright?"

"Yes," Kurt assured his quickly, squeezing Blaine's fingers and trying to focus on how to best tell Blaine they needed to leave, "I've just been thinking … and I think it's time to leave."

He was too busy staring at their intertwined hands to notice how Blaine's face fell and his shoulders hunched together.

"I haven't told you everything about me, or why I am out here. I'm the king-to-be of Audentia, a small but mighty kingdom to the south of us. As I have just turned eighteen it is my task to secure a stone from the mountain further north and return home. I have seven days and I have already been gone for four. If I don't return home soon they will announce my death and a new family will take over. I can't let that happen so … I think it's time to leave."

With a shaky nod Blaine's voice broke, "I – okay, yes you should leave. I understand how important it is that you return, and you need to. You will make an amazing king, Kurt. I don't want to keep you from that."

It took a moment for Kurt to realize what Blaine meant, that the other boy thought he was leaving him behind. "Wha- Blaine no! I mean that _we_ leave, the both of us. You need to see a doctor and the sooner I finish this task the sooner we can return to Audentia and you can get well. I would never leave you Blaine, I'm not saying goodbye to you."

"Kurt." Blaine voice broke at the name, "Are you sure? I don't want to burden you or"

"You could never be a burden to me Blaine." Shifting his body Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek with his hand forcing their eyes to meet, "I mean it, I care about you – more than I probably should- but I'm not saying goodbye to you. I want you to come back home with me, you deserve to be happy Blaine, and I will do whatever I can to make sure that happens."

He knew how much Blaine needed to hear that, the tears running down the shorter boy's face were evidence enough but Kurt knew. After a life of being told he was not normal, and then being kicked out of his kingdom and abandoned for it, Blaine needed to know how important he was to Kurt.

"Thank you," was the only thing Blaine could say before Kurt's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close and they held each other.

Blaine was the one to pull back. He sniffled before he pressed a kiss so light to Kurt's cheek that the pale boy wasn't even sure it happened. "Okay, what's the plan?"

With a new found hope Kurt straightened up and told Blaine the plan he had formed last night while the other boy was asleep. "We leave early tomorrow morning, you can't walk so when we get to the mountain –which will hopefully be before the sun is high- you will stay with Niveus while I go into the cave and get a stone."

"Won't that be dangerous?" Blaine interrupted.

"No, well yes … there is always danger but there aren't any harmful creatures that I am aware of, it is treacherous leading down to where the stones are, or so I'm told, but it's nothing Niveus can help with."

It wasn't the answer Blaine was hoping for, but he seemed to accept it. "Then what?"

"Well," Kurt began, "After I get the stone we fly home, no stops until we reach Audentia. Our food is too low anyways and.." He didn't want to finish that, not wanting to voice aloud his fear that Blaine might not be strong enough to endure another cold night with little food.

Thankfully Blaine didn't comment on it, instead voicing his agreement with Kurt's plan. While he hated the idea of having to wait with Niveus while Kurt went in to get a stone he wouldn't be much help either. He could barely sit up straight, his body weak from his injury and lack of nutrition.

Kurt made them each a cup of warm water to drink as Blaine asked every question he could think of about Audentia and Kurt's position as a royal. He was surprised at how different their kingdoms were. There were no rules in Audentia dictating who a person could love. As Kurt talked, his eyes sparkling in the fire light, Blaine found it hard to believe that there really was such a place. But he knew that he would do whatever it took to make sure Kurt returned, even if it wasn't with him.

**AN: Thank you again to everyone who has commented and is reading this story! There are only a couple more chapters left and updates should be quick. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Crash into me:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee ... or a dragon.

Chapter 5:

By some strange twist of luck the sky was clear as Kurt looked outside the cave, taking a quick pause from gathering his things into the pack. Outside the entrance to the cave Niveus was pacing back and forth, her wings unfurling and sending small flurries of snow everywhere.

Back inside the cave Blaine was curled up in the blanket, his eyes following Kurt's movements. He had offered to help but Kurt quickly assured him it wasn't necessary. That was only partly true, Blaine had woken up that morning with coughs racking his body, and eyes duller than Kurt had ever seen them. Kurt didn't want to risk anything, it was better if Blaine saved his strength.

Once everything was put away, Kurt checked the cave once more startling slightly when Blaine's hand came out to weakly grab his waist.

"Kurt … I-" A cough cut him off and he nearly doubled over with the intensity of it, his face curling in pain.

Sinking to his knees Kurt held out his canteen and helped Blaine take a few small sips, his own heart beating quickly with fear. "Oh Blaine."

A small smile was all the curly haired boy could manage, a few seconds later he was able to find his voice again. "Kurt, I really care about you, and I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"I need you to promise me that you will make it home … with or without me. Promise that you won't let me keep you from returning to Audentia, I'm not worth throwing away your position as King."

Regretting what he just said Kurt tried to control his emotions, not wanting Blaine to feel even worse than he probably already did. One part of him wanted to scream in anger at everything that happened to Blaine, everything that made him doubt he could make it or was worth it to Kurt. The other part wanted to cry. That part seemed to win as a tear ran down his cheek.

Shaking his head and taking a breath Kurt managed to form words, "Blaine you _are_ worth it. You are going to make it, _we_ are going to make it, okay?"

Blaine could only manage a small nod but that was enough for Kurt and a small smile broke out across his face.

"Good, and no I can't promise that, because I will never lie to you Blaine. I'm not throwing away my position and we will make it back. Well … we will if we leave soon."

They both laughed at that and with a lot of effort on both their parts Blaine was able to stand and limp his way to Niveus who ducked her neck so he could climb on. It was a process, but eventually Blaine was settled on her back. With one last look around to make sure nothing was left, Kurt climbed on behind Blaine.

"Ready to finish this?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Leaning back into Kurt's chest Blaine replied, "I'm ready."

Feeling bold Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine's cheek, thankful that his blush was masked by the flush on his cheeks from the cold. Blaine squeezed his hand and that was enough for Kurt to know he returned the feelings.

Determined to complete his task and make it home Kurt reached out with one hand and patted Niveus' neck, "Alright girl, let's do this."

* * *

"_Promise_ me you will be safe." There was so much desperation in Blaine's voice as he looked down at Kurt who was standing on the ground by Niveus' shoulder. They had just landed and a few feet away was the entrance to the mountain cave where the stones were.

It seemed like a lot of promises had been made but Kurt knew he would do whatever it took to make this one come true, "I promise."

Their eyes, unspoken words passing between them. Reaching up Kurt cupped Blaine's face pulling it down so he could press their lips together. They both exhaled shakily as some of the hesitance was lost and their lips moved with more pressure.

Pulling back Kurt committed the image of Blaine into his mind. Curls hanging out from his hood, lips red, and hazel eyes still dull but with a new spark of life. "I'll be back."

"You better be."

Giving in Kurt moved forward again and kissed Blaine one last time before he sank back to his feet and turned, running into the cave, not allowing himself to look back for fear that he wouldn't leave.

Blaine watched him go before tightening the blanket around him, still smiling. "Wow." He didn't say it very loud but apparently Niveus heard him because she turned her head and looked at him over his shoulder.

"What?"

She snorted, a puff of warm air sending a small cloud between them and Blaine swore he saw her eyes roll. Leaning down, mindful of his injured leg, Blaine wrapped his arms around her neck. Careful of the boy on her back Niveus turned in a half circle until they were both facing the cave before lowering her body and settling down into the snow to wait. Focusing his eyes on the cave and taking a steady breath after steady breath, Blaine waited for Kurt, trying to keep from slipping into the black that he could feel clawing at the edges of his consciousness.

* * *

Kurt's mind still couldn't wrap around the fact that he had kissed Blaine. Actually _kissed_ him! It was impulsive, and probably not the smartest thing to do but as soon as Blaine's lips moved against his own Kurt had no regrets whatsoever.

It took all his self-will to focus on the task at hand. He needed to find a stone. Once he found a stone and they made it back home, then he could focus on his relationship –he hoped it was the start of a relationship- with Blaine. Now though he need to focus.

His footsteps echoed off the stone walls around him and he skidded to a stop reaching out blindly to catch his balance. Thankfully he managed to catch himself in time. The rocky ground dropped off, a straight fall down at least fifty feet. At the bottom Kurt could see the small pile of stones as the limited light in the cave caught the jewels.

At first Kurt was about to turn around and give up, it seemed impossible, there was no way he would survive jumping that far and even if he made it down there was no way to get back up. Looking around desperately he saw a route down that just might work. A few misplaced boulders were sticking out of the side of the wall, if he jumped down between them he could make it down and then climb back up.

Not taking a second to think about it Kurt ran to the drop off and lowered his body down, holding his breath as he let go until a second later his boots hit the stone and he fell to his knees. It took him at least twenty minutes to make it down, all he could think of was Blaine –beautiful, sweet, kissable Blaine- waiting outside, coughing and in pain, waiting for Kurt to get back. Once his feet hit the cold ground at the bottom he ran forward grabbing the first stone he could and tucked it into the pocket on his shirt. He did up the bottom as he ran back to the rock wall and began to climb back up.

With one last surge of energy Kurt pulled his body over the lip of the stone, he wanted nothing more than to lie there for a minutes and catch his breath but he needed to keep moving. _Blaine_. He needed to make it out of the cave and then they could head home, he could rest once he was on the back of Niveus with Blaine, flying towards Audentia.

Scrambling to his feet Kurt ran as fast as he could out of the cave, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that Niveus was still there, a blanket covered form on her back that could only be Blaine.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, running forward and pulling back the blanket. "Blaine! I'm back, we can leave."

But Blaine didn't move.

"Blaine?!" Kurt was on the edge of hysterics as he tilted Blaine's face towards him, the hazel eyes still hidden by his eyelids that were closed. "Oh my god. Blaine? Blaine please say something!"

No reply.

Wracking his brain for an idea, Kurt tore off his mittens and pulled Blaine's hood back. His fingers ghosted the warm skin of Blaine's neck until he found a pulse. He breathed a small sigh of relief was he felt Blaine's pulse beneath his fingers. It was steady, weak but steady. Blaine was alive.

Ramming the mittens back on his hands Kurt jumped back onto Niveus and pulled Blaine's unconscious body to his chest. Not waiting for Kurt's instructions Niveus took one look back to make sure Kurt was sitting before she took off into the sky, headed straight for Audentia.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure how much time has passed, it could have been a few minutes, hours even days. The exhaustion crashed down on him but he refused to fall asleep, he couldn't. Blaine hadn't woken up, but his pulse remained the same, thankfully not weakening but Kurt was still terrified.

He repeatedly whispered into the other boy's ear hoping that maybe something he said would rouse Blaine from unconsciousness, "Please Blaine, stay with me … I love you". It was true, he had never been surer of anything, he just hated that he didn't say it before.

More time passed but Kurt didn't notice, holding Blaine close he replayed their kiss, their conversations in the cave, the times when they would catch each other staring and look away, falling asleep shoulder to shoulder. He was pulled from his thoughts as Niveus started to fly lower and they passed through the cloud cover. The light was weak, Kurt assumed it was early morning, but it was enough for him to see his mountainside kingdom up ahead.

"We are almost there Blaine, please stay with me." The words were said in a hush as Kurt tightened his grip on the boy.

Audentia grew closer until finally -_finally_- Niveus was circling down towards the town square. Too occupied with holding Blaine, Kurt didn't notice the cheers that sounded from the town people below, or see his parents and sister running to the edge of the crowd that was gathering to welcome him back.

As soon as Niveus' talons hit the frozen ground Kurt was sliding off the back of Niveus. He saw his parents rushing to him and he whispered one last 'I love you' in Blaine's ear before his mother was by his side and gently pried Blaine from his arms. The townspeople had collapsed in on them trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

"Please help him! Please!" Kurt begged to his mother, his voice was scratchy and barely audible over the sounds around them. He stumbled, tripping over his unsteady legs and nearly falling to the ground before his father's arms caught his limp body and he let the blackness take over.

**AN: One more chapter and then a short epilogue left! Thanks again, you are all wonderful! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Crash into me:**

Chapter 6:

A hum of voices surrounded him, slowly turning into coherent words as Kurt woke up. Returning to his body, his eye lids fluttered before opening. It took a moment for him to realize he was back in his room at home, no longer living in the cave with Blaine. The curtains were partly drawn, so only a sliver of weak light flowed through into the room. The voice came to an abrupt stop as Kurt grasped the missing presence that had never been more than a few feet away the past few days.

Blaine.

Gasping in alarm Kurt tried to sit up as the memories of Blaine's unconscious body clutched to his chest as they flew through the frozen air came rushing back. He nearly passed out as the blood ran from his head.

"Whoa, careful there son."

A strong, familiar arm wrapped around his thin waist, opening his eyes again Kurt saw his father leaning over him holding him up until his back hit the pillows behind him and he sunk down into the layers of starched cotton and down.

"Father?"

"I'm right here Kurt, you're alright now son, you made it back and then passed out from exhaustion." The voice still sounded strained and it took Kurt's muddled brain a second to process why. Fear, his father had been scared, which meant his mother was probably beside herself.

The information wasn't new he could recall that much, but it wasn't what he desperately wanted - no _needed-_ to know.

"Blaine, what about Blaine?" His voice was heavy and he could feel his heart about to beat out of his chest as he waited for the answer.

"The boy who was with you?"

Kurt gave a quick nod and his father seemed to realize how worked up he was and rushed to answer, "He is fine Kurt. He is alive. Take a breath."

After following his father's instructions and taking a breath, his father continued again, "Blaine, that's the boy's name yes? He hasn't woken up yet but the doctor said he will recover, though he might not be able to walk because of his leg."

Another breath, this one relief. Blaine was alive; he was going to be alright. "How long-?" Kurt was caught off by a knock on his door.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for interrupting but there is a foreign dragon in the courtyard, the guards want your opinion on what to do."

Kurt watched his dad give a short reply of acknowledgement before he turned back to Kurt, "I need to see about this, but I'll let your mother know you are awake. Try to get some rest son; it's good to have you back." With a warm smile and a gentle squeeze to his shoulder Kurt watched his father follow the guard from his room.

Thankfully Kurt didn't have much time alone with his thoughts before the door to his room swung open and his little sister ran in followed by his mother.

"Kurt!" Katla shouted scrambling up the bed until she could throw her small arms around his neck, his own folding over her back clutching the young girl to his chest. Barely a pause later Katla was scrambling back, sitting on Kurt's legs and bouncing slightly with excitement. From the corner of his eye Kurt saw his mother take a step closer to the bed.

He held out his hand, and she accepted it with a squeeze, leaning in she pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek, "I missed you darling."

A small smile was all he could give in return before Katla demanded there attention again, "Kurt guess what?! There is a strange dragon in the courtyard! We walked past it coming to see you and it's not like any dragon ever! It's green, and has a round face and looks so different Kurt!"

_Green, not like any dragon from their island._ It couldn't be. Rounding on Katla, Kurt shuffled the small girl from his lap and released his mother's hand racing to get out of his bed.

"Kurt! What are you doing?" He barely registered his mother's question as he pulled his boots on; thankful that someone had dressed him in warmer clothes and the ones he had been wearing when he returned. Throwing a hide jacket on he turned to his mother and sister who were both staring at him with wide eyes.

"I- the dragon, its Blaine's…. he told me and I need to ..." he trailed off giving his mother a desperate look begging her to catch on as he raced from the room and down the corridor towards the courtyard.

Pointedly ignoring the echoing footfalls behind him he ran down the thankfully empty hallway as fast as his exhausted body would let him. He was getting a little annoyed at the amount of running he had to do.

Bursting through the doors into the courtyard Kurt balked at the sight in front of him. A large green dragon matching Blaine's description was being wrangled, heavy metal chains were clamped around the dragon's legs, and guards stood holding the chains down trying to keep the terrified dragon under control.

"Stop!"

Immediately everyone fell silent, even the dragon paused in his thrash at Kurt's voice.

"Kurt? What are you doing out of bed son? You need to rest!" His father rounded on him, his voice laced with anger and concern.

"Dad this needs to stop, this dragon isn't wild or a threat, it's Blaine's! This dragon belongs to Blaine!"

At the name the green dragon fell still, focusing its golden eyes on Kurt and letting out a high pitched wine, trying to move forward only to be pulled back from the chains.

Eye's locked with the creature in front of him; Kurt took a step forward, his arms raised to show he wasn't a threat. "Viridi?" Again the dragon gave the equivalent of a nod and tried to meet Kurt.

"Do you trust me father?" Kurt asked, not moving his eyes from the dragon's but voicing the question aloud, knowing that his father had moved to stand off to his side, everyone in the courtyard watching his movements.

"Kurt-"

"Do you trust me?"

A pause before conceding, "Yes, of course I do son."

Kurt gave a small nod to hear but didn't break his eyes, still locked with Viridi's, "I need the guards to remove the chains."

Prepared to argue more Kurt was surprised when his dad gave the order and the guards began to take the restraints off.

Attempting to maintain some amount of control over the situation Kurt stepped closer, blocking out the collective breath that was being held, and held out his hand, "It's okay Viridi, I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe. I'll keep you safe until Blaine is better."

At the name of his owner the dragon whined again and cleared the distance between him and Kurt, pressing his scaly nose into Kurt's out stretched hand. The scales were cool to the touch but Kurt could feel the tremors of fear and hesitance running through the beautiful green dragon in front of him.

"Shhh," he cooed gently. Kurt brought both his hands up and cupped the dragon's face, running his thumbs along Viridi's jawline just like he did with Niveus.

Apparently a conversation had taken place while he was in his own little world with Viridi because the light touch of a hand on his shoulder caused Kurt to jump slightly, relaxing when he saw it was his father.

"I don't want to interrupt but Blaine's awake and is asking for you."

Frozen on the spot Kurt looked between Viridi who had a matching expression to his own. "Um, okay." Thinking quickly Kurt pulled back one of his hands and whistled loudly, not a minute later Niveus was flying into the view before landing softly by Kurt's side.

He smiled at the sight of his dragon, chucking when she nuzzled her head against his shoulder, "I missed you too," he told the silver dragon, "But I need you to do something for me."

Tilting her head slightly Kurt smiled at the confused look on his dragon's face and gestured to Viridi who had slunk back against Kurt's shoulder in an attempt to hide when the other dragon. "Niveus this is Viridi, Blaine's dragon." Both dragons looked at each other but Niveus made the first move, stepping around Kurt and sending a puff of air right into the face of Viridi.

Startled Viridi shook his head before doing the same to Niveus and reaching out to bump heads.

Breathing a sigh of relief Kurt patted the side of both dragons' necks, "Alright take care of each other okay?"

Niveus rolled her eyes as though it was the stupidest question she ever heard before taking to the sky, Viridi by her side.

Spinning on his heel Kurt turned to his father, "Where is he? Where's Blaine?"

* * *

"Blaine!" The name almost got stuck in Kurt's throat as he skidded into Blaine's room and saw the other boy sitting upright, propped up against the wooden head board with some pillows.

At the sound of his name, Blaine turned from gazing without purpose out the window and locked eyes with Kurt, the tension draining from his body and Kurt watched as he sank back into the plush bed.

"You're awake."

With red cheeks Blaine ducked his head, fingers fiddling with the dark red blanket draped haphazardly over his legs, one sticking out due to the plaster it was in. "Yes?"

Kurt laughed at the slight inflection and uncertainty in Blaine's voice. Both boys smiling as Kurt stepped further into the room and dragged a chair sitting empty in the corner over to the side of Blaine's bed.

"Hi," said Kurt as he sat down, taking one of Blaine's warm hands into his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. It was so different from the images and memories of Blaine's cold unconscious body that had been haunting him since waking up.

"Hello." A smile was spread across Blaine's face but he still looked a little disorientated, his eyes leaving Kurt's for a few seconds to flit around the room trying to find something familiar. Something that might give him a hint about where, why, and how.

Kurt noticed the far off look on Blaine's as he realized that Blaine had no idea where he was. Giving Blaine's hand another squeeze he waited for Blaine's head to turn and his gaze to focus back on Kurt's face before he asked, "What exactly do you remember?"

Blaine seemed slightly taken by surprise at the question, and his brow furrowed as he thought, "I remember …" he began hesitantly, urged on by the kind smile on Kurt's face as he waited patiently, "I remember we were at the cave, and you …" Blaine's voice caught, a blush coloring his cheeks as he looked at Kurt with wide unbelieving eyes.

"I kissed you," Kurt finished, trying to keep from grinning as he saw the realization on Blaine's face and Kurt could only imagine that they were both replaying the scene in their minds, "then you kissed me back."

It took Blaine a while to find his voice; he couldn't shake the phantom feeling of lips pressing against his own, "That actually happened? I mean – I'm not making it up?"

"Yes it really did. But I could…" Kurt trailed off, taking a steady unsure breath before he continued, "I could remind you?" It wasn't meant to be phrased as a question and Kurt cringed at how high his voice rose.

"Okay."

Blaine's steady, sure voice snapped Kurt's attention back. Keeping his hand in Blaine's and maintaining a reassuring grip, Kurt raised his freehand and cupped Blaine's cheek before their eyes closed and lips met.

It was different than their first kiss, after the initial brush the desperation and need kicked in fueled by their separation and everything they had gone through.

Kurt pulled back first, untwining his hands from Blaine's hair –he didn't remember doing that but he was a little distracted.

They starred at each other for some time as though looking away would wake them from the dream and Blaine felt like he was currently in one since he had woken up.

"Kurt where are we?"

At first it didn't resister for Kurt that Blaine had never been there before. Somehow the past few days with Blaine felt like years and their unexpected icy meeting was far in the past. "Audentia, we are in Audentia."

Eyes huge Blaine gripped Kurt's hand harder and looked around the room again, but this time he actually took in everything. The curtains made of think heavy velvet, the hand carved stone mantle over the fireplace, the inlaid wood table by the side of his large bed. It was all worthy of a palace and then Blaine realized that's where he was –a palace, with Kurt the king-to-be.

"We made it?" Blaine asked reaching out to take Kurt's other hand in his own.

"We made it."

**AN: The End! But not really, a small epilogue will be posted soon! Once again thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Crash into me:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee … or a dragon.

Epilogue:

"Kurt really how many times do I have to tell you, I'm fine!"

"Okay okay!"

Blaine chuckled as Kurt threw his hands up in the air dramatically and backed away. Though Blaine had just spent an hour convincing Kurt that he was well enough to go outside and fly with Viridi, his boyfriend still reacted at every hesitant movement and misstep he made.

Kurt stood a few feet away shifting his weight from foot to foot and Blaine sighed at how adorably worried his boyfriend looked, "Spill, what is it?"

After a second Kurt confessed, "I just, are you _sure_ you're ready?"

Rolling his eyes at Kurt's concern, Blaine cleared the distance between them, albeit slowly. At first the palace doctor didn't think he would ever walk again and he here was walking –shuffling- around thanks to a wooden brace that kept his permanently crippled leg bent slightly but rigid enough that it wouldn't give out on him.

It has taken time and a lot of practice before he could figure out how to move around. Kurt had been there every step (literally) of the way. All of Kurt's family had been. At times Katla would sit on her older brother's lap as they watched Blaine adjust to the brace, offering words of encouragement and smiles. Kurt's father would pat his shoulder if he passed him walking through the halls, and Kurt's mother would bring him and Kurt pastries and warm milk form the kitchen.

It was amazing how well Blaine fit into the royal family. Once he recovered enough, Kurt's father had a discussion with the both of them, wanting to know the status of their relationship and Blaine's history. Every day Blaine was happily surprised with the acceptance in Audentia.

The biggest shock was finding out that Viridi had somehow found him. He spent as much time as possible with his dragon but it wasn't until the previous day that the doctor had given him a clean bill of health and said he was strong enough to try flying again.

"I'm ready Kurt. You just worry too much."

The pale boy blushed but nodded because, well it was true. "I know, I know."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own and kissed Kurt's cheek, "Shall we continue?"

Humming in agreement Kurt matched his strides with Blaine's and eventually they made it into the courtyard where Kurt had first found Viridi. Unlike that cold day, the sun was shining high in the sky and small green stocks of young plants poked upwards from the deep brown soil.

Glancing over Kurt caught Blaine's eye, the curls framed his smiling face, a beam of sunlight hitting the side of his face. Tightening the grip on Blaine's hand Kurt leaned over and connected their lips briefly before pulling back, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine replied, "But can we call the dragons now?"

Laughing at Blaine's intoxicating excitement Kurt nodded his head, "Go ahead."

With his free hand, Blaine whistled loudly and within a few moments Niveus and Viridi were flying down into the courtyard. Niveus landed softly to Kurt's left while Viridi landed with a skid before he began clamoring about in a small circle around Blaine nudging the boy.

"It's nice to see you too!" Blaine said with a laugh as Viridi changed his movements and began to nuzzle Blaine's face with his scaly smooth head.

Kurt watched the two and a warm feeling spread through his body seeing Blaine laughing and smiling, he was happy. They both were. The sunlight hit the ridge on Viridi's back emphasizing the brilliant green color of his scales and reminding Kurt of the green stone he picked at the mountain.

It wasn't done on purpose, but after everything had settled down and returned to normal after their return, Kurt realized that the stone he had hastily chosen was the same color was Viridi. Paired with silver metal, his and Blaine's crown would match the colors of their dragons perfectly. The crowns which were locked in the throne room, ready for the ceremony in a week when Kurt would official take his father's place as king.

Unbeknownst to Blaine, Kurt had asked the jeweler to set aside two tiny stones from the larger one, they were set into place on two simple ring bands and currently hidden in their room, ready to be presented at the perfect time.

"Kurt?"

Blaine's voice snapped Kurt back to the courtyard and he smiled seeing Blaine already sitting on Viridi's back as the green dragon's wings twitched with impatience.

With a practiced ease Kurt turned and within seconds was sitting on Niveus directly across the courtyard from Blaine.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?" Blaine answered tilting his head to the side and tightening his grip on Viridi's neck, knowing exactly what Kurt was going to say next.

"Let's fly."

**AN: Actually the end! Thank you to everyone who read this, and to those who reviewed an extra thank you! Sorry for any mistakes that were made, I tried to catch them all. :)**


End file.
